Chara (LOST DETERMINATION)
"I must ask you. With all of those monsters you hurt are dying... do you really think you made the right choice?" ~''Chara, at the end of a neutral route'' Profile APPEARANCE ' '''In the beginning of Underspirit, Chara appears to have short, chocolate-brown hair, a green shirt with yellow stripes and sleeves, brown shorts, and black shoes. Although appearing as an average Chara, when she is spotted in the RUINS, she is seen to be a spirit with a red outline so that the protagonist has a visual of her. '''PERSONALITY' Chara's attitude depends on the path the protagonist chooses. If they choose to go the TRUE PACIFIST route, Chara is a kind and supportive character throughout the game. If the protagonist has chosen a NEUTRAL route, Chara has a noticeable disliking for the protagonist. Despite this, Chara is still supportive. If the protagonist has chosen the GENOCIDE route, Chara does not interact with the protagonist until the final battle, and being the ulimate boss against the seven LOST SOULs. ABILITIES Chara's abilites consist of great dodging. She summons magic knives and, numerous times, attempts to stab the protagonist thinking they are someone else. Chara also has the power to restore DETERMINATION. If the protagonist has a DETERMINATION SOUL, Chara will either give or take their DETERMINATION, depending on the route the protagonist has chosen. Chara also has access to the SAVE function. She is able to RESET, which is how she, along with the other LOST SOULs, manages to force the protagonist to TRUE RESET at the end of a GENOCIDE route. Main Story NEUTRAL ROUTE Chara is first encountered in the RUINS. She is floating beside a Froggit, claiming that life seems to be going downhill for her. It is then that she notices the protagonist and says that they're welcome to ask her for advice any time, but that will be watching them. She is seen again in Hotlands, but only briefly, taking one of Luke's hotdogs. Then she's seen again standing at the entrance of MTT Resort, telling the protagonist that Arrow was waiting inside for them. Her final encounter with the protagonist is in Judgement Hall. She is the only one there. If the protagonist has killed monsters in Underspirit, Chara asks the protagonist if they think what they have done is the right choice. She then vanishes and is not seen again. TRUE PACIFIST ROUTE Chara's sightings in the TRUE PACIFIST route are the same as they are in the NEUTRAL route, except when the protagonist reaches the end of Judgement Hall with the other LOST SOULs. She gives a speech about how the protagonist never seemed to give up, even when the times got tough. She is seen again at the very end of Underspirit, yelling at Jane (LOST INTEGRITY) about how she always broke something every time Jane danced in the house. If the protagonist chooses to talk to them, Chara will sigh and say that she's told Jane millions of times not to dance in the house. A broken vase is visible beside Chara. GENOCIDE ROUTE Unlike the others, Chara seems to follow the protagonist around if they decide to go the GENOCIDE route. She will noticeably stop the first attempt to kill Forgotten, even though the second round the protagonist is successful. Chara vanishes after Forgotten is killed, only to be seen again among the other LOST SOULs in Judgement Hall. After the protagonist defeats the other six SOULs, Chara is the final boss and is the true one who kills the protagonist and forces them to TRUE RESET. Relations The Protagonist/Player Chara's opinion of the protagonist depends on their choices and actions. If they have chosen to go the NEUTRAL route, Chara has a noticeable disliking for the protagonist. If they have chosen the TRUE PACIFIST route, Chara seems to enjoy being around the protagonist and considers them a good friend. If the protagonist has chosen the GENOCIDE route, Chara despises the protagonist and does everything in her power to stop them, eventually succeeding. LOST BRAVERY (Jay) Chara is actually not too fond of Jay, due to his... rather flirty antics. She avoids him as much as he can when he's in a "lovey" mood. LOST JUSTICE (Luke) Luke and Chara appear to be best friends. They always are seen to be playing chess together, Chara always losing. LOST KINDNESS (John) Chara treats John the best she can, do to John's sensitiveness and the fact that his feelings can get hurt easily. The two are also noticeably very close. LOST PATIENCE (Ezra) Chara and Ezra have a rivalry in Yahtzee. Whenever they play, the wins and losses are always 50/50. Despite this, Ezra and Chara are good friends. LOST INTEGRITY (Jane) Even though Chara tends to get mad at Jane, the two have a fairly close friendship. LOST PERSEVERANCE (Sam) Chara and Sam typically don't talk to each other all that much since both are complete opposites. They aren't as close to each other as they are with their best friends, but still consider each other a noteworthy friend. LOST IMMORTALITY (Luna) Chara considers Luna a good friend, alongside Luke. She hangs out with her whenever she can, or with her and Luke when they aren't biting each other's faces off.